The Origin of Fig
by SalSassy
Summary: "Just apologize, I mean really apologize, and you'll be back to tapping that ass in no time" Joe couldn't help but laugh at Taystee's candor
1. Chapter 1

The origin of Fig

Caputo sat at his desk idly running his meaty fingers through his thinning hair. {"_For fucks sake Joe, let it go. Who knows-seeing you bald might make me cum harder", she purred in his ear before giggling.} _Caputo snapped out of his thoughts as he stared at the framed picture in the center of his desk. It was a picture of him and Natalie taken the night that he sang karaoke to her. She was blushing and smiling at him softly. That was the night that he saw something more in her eyes. She was comfortable in his embrace—something that she never allowed after sex. Something real and powerful was building between them and he ruined it barely a month after karaoke night. Linda was new and beyond different from Natalie. Natalie made it abundantly clear that they were only hate-fucking. Her words and her actions started to negate one another. She stopped being so quick to leave after sex. She started to actually eat (only a few) of the meals he made for her. He even noticed a few of his t-shirts go missing after a little while. That alone made him feel tingly inside. Once she found out about Linda, she abruptly stopped communicating with him immediately. When all hell broke loose at Camp, he had to beg her to actually help reach a compromise. The minute the riot was over, she got as far away from him as possible. It was then that he realized her feelings for him; he had used her 2 weeks earlier, but he had also really hurt her. His brooding was interrupted by a booming voice. "You just need to apologize, I mean really apologize, and you'll be back to tapping that ass in no time." Caputo couldn't help but chuckle at Taystee's candor. He looked up to see her seeming to be in better spirits. "Thank you for the advice Taystee. May I ask what has you in such a good mood?" Taystee smiled wide, "Ms. Fig. I only have one more shot at my trial and she got me a really good lawyer. I mean crazy good. I may not have a giant sliver of hope, but some is better than none." Caputo was shocked, "Natalie got you a lawyer?" Taystee leaned forward in the chair and placed her hands over Caputo's, "Look Mr. C I know that you're in love with her and not the wicked bitch Linda." He pulled his hands away quickly and cleared his throat, "I don't know what you mean." Taystee gave him another smile before standing up, "Linda is still hung up on Big Boo, not you. By the way, you just called her Natalie."

#####################################################################################

Caputo couldn't think straight, so he drove to Albany. He knocked on the large door, but no one answered. He was about to knock again before there was a voice behind him. "Can I help you? Oh, you're the guy that screwed Nat in the middle of my event with Polycon." Jason said through gritted teeth. Joe smirked, "What difference does it make? She caught you tonguing down your little boy toy. I really don't feel like arguing with you. Where is she?" Jason got defensive, "Why would I tell you?"

Gavin, Jason's boyfriend, rolled his eyes "She moved to Schenectady. She's in a stylish house sitting behind a small pond." He handed Joe a small piece of paper and a larger envelope. "That's her address. Could you do us a favor and give that envelope to her?" Joe shook his head yes as he watched the two men walk into the house. 45 minutes later, he pulled up to the modest home, that was truly as stylish as Gavin said. Joe suddenly felt extremely nervous as he walked up to the front door. He rang the doorbell twice before the door swung open. Standing in front of him was none other than a younger man, that Joe now knew to be Natalie's son, Gio. He looked Joe up and down before turning his head to yell, "Mom, Caputo's here!" Joe was stunned and stuttered out, "How do you know my name?" Gio rolled his eyes, "My mom talks about you a lot and so does Genevieve." Natalie walked to the front door with a mini scowl on her face and hand on her hip. Genevieve, Natalie and Jason's 4-year-old adopted daughter, ran down the stairs. She stopped with a wide smile, "Hi, JC." She always struggled with his name, so the nickname made him smile. "Hey Vivi." She smiled at him and hugged his leg. Natalie felt a pang of discomfort in her chest watching the two of them. She cleared her throat loudly, "Guys go finish what you were doing upstairs." The two children walked off, leaving both Natalie and Joe to stand awkwardly in the doorway. He decided to break the ice, "Vivi has gotten so big. I remember when you first brought her to Litchfield and I thought you were batshit crazy." Natalie smirked, "You still think that I'm batshit crazy. My sitter canceled that day, Gio was in school, and Jason was conveniently unavailable" she paused for a moment and crossed her arms over her chest, "why are you here Joe?"

He awkwardly handed her the envelope, which fell to the ground. They both bent down to grab it and hit their heads against one another. She groaned and put a hand on her forehead, "Christ Joe, I wasn't really in the mood for a concussion." He mumbled out 'sorry' but got stuck staring at the paper that fell from the envelope. He stood quickly and handed it to Natalie. She looked at it for a moment before saying in a neutral voice, "Took him long enough to sign." She looked up to see Joe staring at her, "What? Did your titanium skull draw blood or something?" "Uh no, you guys are getting divorced." "That's what divorce papers mean genius." "But…but you signed the papers the day _before _Polycon." He looked at Natalie just in time to see Natalie trying to mask tears. He immediately took a step towards her, "Nati, what's wrong? What's bothering you?" The nickname made Natalie's lip quiver and she turned her back to him and walked away. "Fuck you Caputo. I am not a sap like you." Joe immediately crossed the threshold and locked the door behind him. He slowly followed her through the house. It was significantly smaller than Albany, but it was far less cold and ten times comfier. He had to admit that she had great tastes in everything. He followed her out the backdoor but froze when she looked to be crying. He stood there and thought for a moment and then it hit him that Taystee was right. He hurt her and was completely oblivious to it. He thought about everything that happened—Natalie was done being Jason's arm candy _before _they hooked up at Polycon. He thought back to how hard it was for her to remain cold while he was dating Linda. Something happened between him and Linda up to this very moment. He needed to know how he hurt Natalie so that he could fix it.

He sat down in the other patio chair next to Natalie. "Nati, please talk to me." She sniffled and whispered out through tears, "Please stop calling me that." He got up and sat on the extended chair with her, "What did I do? Just tell me what I did so that I can fix it. please, I'm begging you." He resisted the urge to wipe away the stray tears that rolled down her lightly tanned cheeks. After a couple of minutes with her silent tears, she finally spoke, "It's not you Joe, it's me. I did something unforgivable that I knew would destroy you." He tried to meet her eyes, but she refused to look at him as she burst into sobs. "Joe…I…I…you got me preg—pregnant when you were with Linda. I lost the baby a week later. I chose to sleep with you two more times and not say anything. It was all becoming too much too fast and I decided to leave Jason and Litchfield. I hoped that you'd leave me alone but you're a fucking dog with a bone" she finished in a mirthless chuckle. Joe felt like he had been punched in the chest. He felt like shit realizing that Natalie not only went through a miscarriage, but that she suffered alone because he wasn't more available to her. For him, they stopped hate fucking after the second time. He fell for her and fell hard; however, he was smart enough to know that she would never fall for him. Sometimes her would see cracks in her armor before she put them back up.

Joe pulled her tight into his chest and kissed her forehead repeatedly, "Nati, I am so sorry. Don't blame yourself. You didn't fail me or yourself. Miscarriages happen and are unfortunate, but this isn't your fault. I am so sorry that I hurt you. It finally makes sense." Natalie didn't move her head, yet she knew that Joe felt her tears soaking through his t-shirt. She sniffled, "What makes sense?" "The way you looked at me when we hooked up at Polycon. You tried to hide it but I could tell the light in your eyes was out. I was just so wrapped up in myself that I didn't push you to talk to me." She sniffed loudly and lifted her head, "It wouldn't have worked. If I don't want to talk about something, then I won't. Besides, you were devastated by Taystee's trial and you needed a distraction." Joe's heart melted at the thought of Natalie putting his feelings above hers. He cradled her head, thankful that she didn't pull away, and kissed her lips softly, "Natalie, your feelings matter too. Especially to me! And uh speaking of Taystee, she said that you got her a lawyer." Natalie's entire mood changed and she got up quickly. "It was the right thing to do," Joe stood up and had to jog to catch up to Natalie's speed walking. He jumped in front of her and the door, "Natalie, what's wrong? Something is bothering you." Genevieve yelled from inside the house, "I'm all packed mommy." Joe turned around to face Natalie, "Packed? Where are you going Nati? Please, please don't leave." Natalie's eyes filled with tears once more, but she held them in. "For once Joe, this isn't about you."

Joe stood outside in a state of shock before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Gio looking at him. The teenager looked over his shoulder before saying, "Walk with me. Help me get the bags in the car." He and Joe grabbed a few of the packed duffle bags waiting at the bottom of the steps. Once they were outside, Gio started to speak, "We're not leaving for good…just for a couple of weeks. We do this every year. We _have _to do this every year." He paused to look at Joe before it dawned on him. "I'm only going to tell you this because I know that you love each other. She never told you about October and Carlito?" Joe shook his head no.

"Carlito was my mom's first love. He died on 9/11 in the towers. October was my big sister and my mom's first child. They had her young, but they were in love. She would've been 24 now. My dad was a safe choice after she lost the both of them. They got together, had me, he 'found' his sexuality, and they adopted Gene. October was murdered 2 days before Halloween in the same year that her dad died. It crushed my mom and I don't think that she's recovered from that. Anyways, my sister's killer was in jail in Chicago…until she got transferred to Litchfield. My mom left the prison when she first saw her and hasn't been back since. Seeing her happened a few days before she lost your baby. She really needs this getaway. We always go back to Paradise and celebrate my sister. It's where my mom grew up, it where she met Carlito, and it's where they raised my sister until they moved to New Year in 2000. I've learned so much about a sister I never met and a man that I wished was my father." Gio took a moment to compose himself. "Look Joe, my mom deserves to be happy after all the shit she's been through and dealt with from my dad. She deserves the world and you may be the only person that I trust to give her that. We talk about everything, so I know about the whole Linda thing too." Joe looked away shameful.

"My mom felt gutted by you because you got her pregnant when you were still with Linda and Linda _knew _about the miscarriage because it happened at work. Linda fabricated a pregnancy a week later just to throw it in my mom's face. Trust me, I know that Natalie Figueroa is no angel, but that was cruel and so fucked up. If you want to prove to her that you're all in, then come on this trip and don't take no for an answer." Natalie came outside wondering why Joe was still there; she turned to her son and asked, "Why is your father telling me that you aren't going to the Hamptons with him and Gavin next month?" "Because, I'm not. Mom, I am not going to the fucking Hamptons with Skittles and the Booty Warrior."

Joe struggled not to burst out in laughter as Natalie pinned her son with a deadly stare; he mirrored his mother and waited for her retort. Joe decided to speak up, "Whether you like it or not, you need to have some respect for your father." Natalie was surprised at Joe speaking up if her face was any indication. Gio fired back, "I get that your trying to show that you have a backbone but all due respect, you can't dictate how I feel. That man dogged my mother out for 16 years unnecessarily. He left her to be a full-time parent while he paraded around without a care in the world. He paid more attention to me when he was at a bullshit function than he did at home. He ignored all my mom needs but made sure to drill into her how important his needs were. He had her committing fucking crimes for his campaign while he was cheating on her. He led her to believe that if they adopted Genevieve, then their marriage would improve. I have watched my mother shed too many tears over him. I have watched her struggle to be Superwoman. I've seen it all and I'll be damned if I allow my sister to grow up around him the way that I did. So, let me keep this simple…FUCK my bitch ass father and his barely legal fuckboy. I'm not going and neither is Gene. They can find new trophies to show off." He turned from Joe to his mother, "Mom, you are done playing nice with him. I know that you love him and carry some residual guilt, for whatever reason. You are going to fight this divorce for what's rightfully yours. You deserve half of everything and you will get. He isn't going to use you anymore. Now, can we all get in the car and go please?"

Natalie was at a loss for words, for once, but managed to mutter out, "Who is all? Joe is-" "Coming with us because the two of you need to get past your shit and be happy together. We'll stop by your place for you to get a bag together" Gio interrupted. Joe held a hand up, "No need. I always keep a travel bag packed in my trunk." Gio went to lock up the house and grabbed his little sister. Natalie was silently fuming, but internally, she really wanted Joe on this trip, however, she was just too shaky to ask him herself. _Thank God for Gio. _ She stared at Joe before getting in the car, "We drive because the kids love road trips. Sure you want to be in a vehicle with us for that long?" Joe smiled at Natalie before climbing into the passenger side. He gripped Natalie's hand, kissed it and said, "I love you Natalie and I really want us to work. Any time in your presence is worth it." She cut her eyes at him, "You're such a woman." Gio and Genevieve got into the SUV; he buckled her in before her eyes settled on the front seat. "JC is coming too. This will be the best trip ever!" Natalie turned on the radio and put the SUV in gear before starting their long journey from Schenectady to Paradise, Nevada.


	2. Chapter 2

They made it all the way to Springfield, Illinois before Natalie and Joe spoke again. He was amused by her music variety as songs played through the Bluetooth. They all played ISpy with Genevieve until she fell asleep. Natalie looked in the rearview mirror, to see Gio asleep with headphones in, before she looked at Joe. She bit her lip before speaking, "How much did Gio tell you?" Joe startled at Natalie's sudden talking. He cleared his throat and looked at her. "How about you tell me what you want me to know Nati. Only what you're comfortable saying." Natalie sat there silent, thinking about the first time that she started to see Joe as anything other than an annoying asshole with a big dick.

_ *Flashback, 2 years prior*_

_Natalie was fuming, late—she was never late-, and so damn tired. She managed to separate her personal life extremely well from her professional one…until today. At the last minute, her sister cancelled, & Jason gave her some bullshit excuse as to why he couldn't take their 2-year-old daughter to work with him. So, here she was strolling through Litchfield with an expensive stroller and her child hidden as much as possible. She thought about ignoring the stares and whispers, until they got on her last nerves. She spat out, "Stop looking at me like that before I ensure that all of you get infractions and go to the SHU." She smiled menacingly when it worked as they all scattered. She was determined to keep her and Genevieve locked away in her office until it was time to go home. Her cellphone chimed with a text from her sister [__**Sorry I couldn't take her today Li-Li**__**]**__Natalie responded, __**[It's okay. You were in a car accident. Just make sure that you keep me in the loop on everything that the doctor says. I mean it E] **__Natalie let out a breath when her sister agreed in response. She turned her head when she heard babbling. She smiled brightly at her toddler before reaching down to remove her from the stroller. In baby talk, she said "Look who's awake. Did you get enough beauty rest my little princess? Just a heads up little one, you can't start looking better than mama. I've got a reputation to protect." Genevieve laughed at her mom and held her hands out. She waited until she was in Natalie's lap to lay her head over her mother's heart. Natalie learned quickly that it was her favorite place to be. She started to chuckle when Gene rubbed her nose against Natalie's collarbone. Her chuckles made Gene laugh; pretty soon they were both laughing for absolutely no reason. The laughter died down when Natalie's office phone rang. "What do you mean he didn't answer the phone? I can't leave right now. Will it be okay if I send someone in my place? Yes, I will call you right back to give a name and description. Thank you for calling me." She saw the outline of his body and impulsively screamed out, "Caputo!" She heard him mutter 'shit' before turning the knob to come into her office. He immediately froze at the domestic and 'non-Fig' sight before him. "What's up Fangs? Whose baby did you kidnap?" She wasn't in the mood for his stupid comments and gritted her teeth. "She's mine. That's not why I called you in here."_

_Caputo was stunned speechless. Although she had already blew him, and was great at it, he didn't think that she had a kid. He figured that her and the gay husband skipped over that part. "You have a kid, since when?" Natalie rolled her eyes, "Since a vagina stretched from the size of a lemon to push a tiny little demon out the size of a watermelon. Stop asking so many questions like a nagging wife. I need a really important favor." Joe's look turned seductive before he realized that she was still holding her child. "In front of the kid?" "Damn you, Caputo! No!" Genevieve took that moment to yell out 'damn capootie' with a big clap of the hands. Natalie groaned and smack her hand over her forehead, "Gene, baby don't say that. Mommy shouldn't have said it either. That's a bad word." "I sorry mommy." Joe's heart warmed as he watched Iceberg Fig melt a little. He watched the little girl stare at her mother like she was the whole universe and he thought that Fig must be an incredible mother to earn that look. He looked at the toddler, who smiled at her in response, "My name is a little funny, so why don't you call me JC." Genevieve smiled, "Otay, call me ViVi." Natalie arched her eyebrow, surprised by the new nickname she just gave herself. She got back to the purpose of why she called Joe into her office. "I need you to go pick my son up from school. His bronchitis flared up and he needs a breathing treatment. I would go myself, but I have to be in the meeting about the budget and new policies that I can't miss. You don't necessarily have to be there, which is why I would love for you to do me this huge favor." Joe stopped for a minute, "Wait, you have 2 kids?" "Wow, look at what that community college degree can do. Yes, I have two children. My son is a freshman at Green Tech Charter School. No one can reach Jason and I'd feel much better if he was here with me. Will you do me this favor?" Natalie was unaware that she was batting her eyelashes at Joe…something that made his heart race slightly; he shook his head yes and she rewarded him with the brightest smile that he'd ever seen her have. He could never say no to that smile. Natalie reached into her purse and pulled out her car keys, "Take my car so that he knows where you are. I'll call the school and let them know that you're coming to get him." _

_Caputo was nervous about this whole situation; being around her kids, driving her car (her new Mercedes SUV)—just being allowed into her extremely private little bubble. He didn't want to read into it too much. So far, all they'd given each other were oral sex; to him that didn't constitute this level of trust. He thought aloud, "Maybe this is her way of saying that she wants more from me." He stopped those thoughts when there was a knocking on the passenger side window. He unlocked the door and a tall teenager slide into the seat next to him. He looked Joe up and down, "You must work with my mom if you're driving her car." The teen pulled out his phone as Joe maneuvered into the traffic heading to Litchfield. Joe heard Natalie softly scolding him before Gio started to cough loudly. "No, I'm fine mom. It's probably just the weather changing. Yes, I took my medicine this morning. Mom, why didn't Dad come get me or send his assistant? Yeah-no…of course he's busy with the campaign? What about you? You're busy with the prison. Mom, wh—is that Gene? Why is she at work with you? When did Aunt Erica get in a wreck? Is she okay? Mom, why couldn't Dad take Gene? Just divorce him already!" John was shocked when he hung up his cell abruptly. He didn't feel that it was his place, so he didn't say anything. The two of them spent the rest of the drive in silence. Once they got back to Litchfield, Gio walked into the building as if he knew the blueprint of the whole place. He turned to Joe once to say, "I can smell my mom's perfume. It lingers, so I kinda follow it like a dog." The two of them laughed as they walked into Natalie's office. She looked bitchier than normal and both of them picked up on it. Joe put the keys on her desk and made a hasty retreat just as he heard, "Who the hell do you think you are to hang up on me? Me, Gio!" "Look mom" *end of flashback*_

Having snapped out of her thoughts minutes ago, Natalie waved her fingers in front of his face. "Did you hear me talking to you? You aren't going senile, are you?" Joe rolled his eyes at her before looking out the window. "Nati, do you remember our first date?" "Ugh, it wasn't a date. You wanted to have dinner with me and kids, yet you ended up fucking me in your kitchen. You mean to tell me that you don't remember bending me over that dated ass kitchen island and fucking my brains out when you saw me in that apron?" Joe's pants were far too tight, and she knew what she was doing to him. Although he was happy for their banter, he knew that this was one of Natalie's defense mechanisms. He ignored her sultry trot down memory lane. "Do YOU remember when I wanted to have a picnic with the three of you? What changed? Why did you bail on me?" Natalie pulled off the highway and into a nearby gas station. She put the car in Park and looked over her shoulder into the backseat. She whispered, as if it were a secret, "They are my redemption from all the fucked up things I've done. You were patient, nice, and tolerable of my personality and my many flaws. At the time, you Joseph Salvatore were a redemption that I wasn't worthy of." Joe leaned over as she kept looking at the kids (and failing to hide the tears swimming in her eyes) and kissed her cheek softly. He whispered in her ear. "You were always worthy of me. I am not worthy of you." That confused Natalie, "Why the hell not?" "The children are waking up. I tell you when they go to sleep again." Sadly, Natalie couldn't wait until the kids went back to sleep so that Joe would just spit out whatever it was that he was holding in.


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyes were red and he could probably guess why. She'd probably had another fight with her husband. Now, he wanted to bash Jason's face in. He thought she was avoiding him because he made a bold move and suggested a picnic with her kids. He didn't know why, but when she was around her kids…he wanted her as a girlfriend. When she wasn't, he hated her yet wanted to bang the hell out of her. At this very moment that she stood before him with red eyes, he decided that she didn't need the gentle side of him, so he started a fight…and it worked. He walked away from her, "You want to tell me why in the fuck you're cutting Healy's group therapy? Still figuring out a way to steal prison money for you dick riding husband?" He turned around to see her eyes burn holes in him. She suddenly got in his face and screamed, "Fuck you! Healy needs some fucking therapy before he decides to off himself. You're the old fossil walking around eye fucking everything in that prison with a vagina. What's the matter Joe?" she asked as she grabbed his penis, "You must be wishing that God gave you the pussy that you desperately act like?" Joe was irritated, "You really want to be one of the boys, don't you? Probably why you don't eat huh…want to look like one of us?" That earned him a hard slap across the face that nearly knocked him on his ass. He saw the tears, but he knew that comforting her would only make it worse. He charged at her and ripped her shirt off her tiny body. She started to hit him with the closed fists until he lifted her off the ground. Her long legs wrapped around his body as he found the nearest wall. She grunted as her back hit the wall; she continued to halfway fight him until his lips wrapped around one of her nipples through her bra. She moaned and closed her eyes in pleasure. In that moment, Joe was happy the gauged what she needed correctly. Natalie squeezed her legs around his waist to urge him on. He reached behind her to remove her bra and feasted on both of her breasts. Natalie's moan of pleasure made him feel better about handling her so rough.

He put her down only to remove her pants and reveal the silk thong. Just as he was about to grab her, his doorbell rang. They both froze and he had to force himself to calm down so that he wouldn't have to explain a woody to whoever was on the other side of that door. As he went towards the door, she scurried off to some other part of his house. It was one of his bandmates; she vaguely heard him shooing the man off and saying to hell with practice tonight. She was in the kitchen and had a sinister thought. She removed all her clothes and put on his blue apron. He came into the kitchen and saw her bent over the kitchen island and looking over her shoulder at him. His mouth went dry and he immediately took his clothes off as fast as he could. Her mouth watered at seeing the beer can again; her anticipation heightened when she thought about feeling the beer can between her thighs instead of her mouth. He walked up behind her, pulled her hair until her back was against his chest, and thrusted his hips forward. She yelled so loud that he was sure he broke her. He let go of her hair, "Shit, Nati are you okay? I'm sorry I shouldn't-" "Shut up you fucking pussy" she moaned out. "Joe if you don't fuck the shit out of me, I will murder you in your own kitchen." He started pounding into her tiny body, urged on by her cries for more. He made her cum twice before he did. He smacked her lightly on the ass as he pulled out of her. Her thighs were still shaking but that didn't stop her from saying, "I hope you're shooting blanks otherwise I'll need to pop a Plan B." He chuckled, "Time will tell." She whipped around as she was getting dressed, "The hell it will. I won't be popping morning after pills like Tic Tacs. Buy some fucking condoms." Joe gave her a satisfied smirk, "So this will be happening again?" She threw on his t-shirt before he could grab it, "Not if you keep destroying my fucking clothes. My toddler doesn't even do this shit. What are you, a rabid dog?" "Only with you Nati." She grabbed her things, "I ignored that pet name the first time. I am not your girlfriend. Save the Hallmark bullshit for some doe-eyed, sentimental airhead." Just as she was out the front door, he grabbed her arm, "I'm sorry about the looking manly comment. You are definitely all woman." She quipped, "How would you know? Been fucking trannies lately? I'm not sorry that I called you a pussy." He watched her until she pulled out of his driveway and said out loud. "I fucking hate her but she's a great piece of ass. Don't fall for the bitch…just fuck her until neither one of you can take it anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

"My mother is in Ely prison in Nevada" Natalie blurted out as Joe drove. He remained silent, hoping that she continued talking. "My mother was a real piece of work. She drove my father away when I was 8. He was a drunk, but at least he wasn't abusive. I had a brother; Neil tried to protect me from her. There was a 10-year age gap with us; she never forgave him although she was the one that got pregnant with him at 16. He went off to college the same year that my father left. I never got over that until years later when I found out that he was dead." Natalie wiped away a stray tear, "He never made it to college, she killed him because he wanted custody of me. She remarried quickly to Erica's dad…my stepdad. I never understood what he saw in her, yet he was the best father that I'd ever had. He was what I dreamed a real dad would be like until he was killed. He was a bounty hunter that got ambushed and murdered by his last skip. My mom was already in jail and my dad had been raising the both of us for 9 years by himself. When he died, I took care of Erica while I was in college. I became a Figueroa by marriage, but in Paradise, I will always be a Bronwyn. I just didn't want you caught off guard."

Natalie stared out the window as Joe grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry you experienced that, but I don't care about what people say about you. Although, it does explain why you chose to work in a women's prison." "I guess." Joe cleared his throat and asked softly, "Do you want to tell me about Carlito?" Natalie smiled to herself, "He was a good guy. He was from Henderson, but his dad got a better construction job in Paradise. We were that typical, puppy love, conjoined at the hip, high school couple. I originally wanted to get the hell away from him because he was too good to be true. When I saw how much respect my dad had for him, I decided to give it a real chance. He didn't care about what I went through and always kept me smiling. We were envied by a lot of people in high school, however, we didn't care. He was determined to make something out of himself in the IT world and I was determined to be CEO of my own company. I got pregnant with October during our senior year of high school. I was terrified to tell my dad." Joe chuckled, "You afraid of a man? I'm shocked." She punched him in the shoulder. "Not just a man, my dad. My amazing father. Erica told him that I was pregnant, and he told me that he knew. He didn't judge me & he was ecstatic; I was so confused. One night, my dad sat me down and said that he was happy about October because he was afraid that I would keep myself from finding happiness after my mom went to prison. He said that he knew Carlito was a good man and that we'd be good parents.

I ate everything when I was pregnant. I was massive but I didn't care. We graduated on time and both started college. We stayed with my dad until we saved enough for our first house. It wasn't immaculate, but it was ours. You know, I never sold it. October was 6 when he got the offer in New York and 8 when she died. I didn't like the idea of him working in the towers, but he loved it. The night before he—" Natalie paused for a moment, "he died, we were talking about marriage. I lost him and then a month later, I lost my daughter. I haven't been the same since."

Joe intertwined their fingers, "I am really grateful that you experienced true love once in your life. Is there a reason why you don't think that you deserve it now?" Natalie couldn't control her emotions and blurted out, "I moved on! I had another baby and adopted a daughter. How is it fair to Carlito and October that I moved on with Gio, Gene, Jason, and now you?" "You don't think that they'd want you happy?" "How can I truly be happy again without them?" He turned onto the off-ramp and muttered, "Acknowledgment is first, then acceptance." She scowled at him, "How would you know?" Joe didn't speak and Natalie waited until he parked the SUV to grab his face, "Tell me. Joe, how do you know?" He let out a sigh, "I thought I was a dad and I was really happy about it until it was ripped away from me." Gio woke up and leaned forward, "Just hand me some cash for food and gas, then you two can continue this Hallmark moment." The couple couldn't help but chuckle and comply with his request.


End file.
